monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jasmin231/First Creepypasta Club Meeting!
So, uh, me, Kittie, and Missy all go into a chatroom (Hyped up on caffeine! And possibly some snickerdoodles!) and start RPing, and this is what happens: Jazz: And chat has started! ~ ThePowerPuffKittie has joined the chat. ~ Kittie: Hi! Jazz: Hello. :3 Where's Missy? Kittie: Dunno. She'll arrive. Jazz:Eventually. ~ MissGeek has joined the chat. ~ Missy: SPAAAACE! Jazz: Hai! Missy: Hello. :3 Jazz: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE Kittie: Yay! Our summance Whoops Missy: You guys psychology me all the time. Darn you. Jazz: What. Kittie: Our summance worked! Jazz: Yeah, it kinda did. Missy: So, what shenanigans will happen in our sitcom-y life today? Jazz: I have no clue. Maybe we could attempt to resolve the stick issue. Kittie: Hmm. First meeting of the CP Club? Jazz: Or that. Missy:Or that. xD Jazz: I'd kinda like to RP Minerva. Missy: That sounds fun, but poor Octavius would be the only boy. Kittie: XD Poor him Missy: Still, I like the idea. Jazz: Yep. Just like Nigel's the only guy in Castle Bleck 2.0. Missy: Poor Nigel. He's also the only sane man there. Jazz: True... But you have to even out the shenanigans. Kittie: And then we resolve the stick issue Missy: True, true. Because Dinah is super crazy and Coco is... well, she's Coco. Jazz: COCOCOCOCOCO ~ Golden Soul has joined the chat. ~ Jazz: Oh, uh, hi Golden Soul. Welcome to the wiki chat. Missy: Hello there, GS. GS: Hello friends, could any of you good people inform me as to how to add my OC to the list of other OC's? It would be much appreciated. Jazz: You add categories. Missy: There's a thing at the bottom of the page that'll say 'add categories', then you just add them to a category from there. GS: Thanks! Thanks for helping me before by the way Jasmin! Jazz: No problem. ((Cue silence of no one saying anything.)) Kittie: It's quiet...too quiet Jazz: Yeah, a little. ~ Golden Soul has left the chat. ~ Jazz: And now we can RP! Missy: Yes we can. Jazz: And it won't be awkward! Missy: So I can force Octavius to make friends. Jazz: Yes. Kittie: Beware, Sunny's very hyper Jazz: Anyways, BWAHAHAHAHA ((EDIT: Nope, totally wasn't quoting anyone here, nope.)) Missy: So, we have the hyper one, the quiet one, and little shy Minerva. Jazz: Yes we do. Kittie: Now, onto the RP!*crumples up yet another angry letter * Jazz: Shadow again? Missy: So... now what? We push them into a classroom and watch the weirdness begin.... Jazz: Yes. And let class begin! ~ Admin146 has joined the chat. ~ Jazz: Or whatever... And uh, hi Admin. Admin: Hi. Kittie: Hi Jazz: Darnit, just as we're about to start, someone joins. Admin: I'll butt out. I'm only on here for no reason Jazz: Okay. Just don't mind the craziness that might happen. Missy: It's fine, Admin, don't worry. Jazz: Well, let the first meeting of the CP club commence. Missy: *shoves Octavius into a classroom* Let the meeting commence indeed. Sunny:*skipping around the classroom * Minerva: *looks at Sunny like she's crazy* Jazz: ((Which she probably is.)) Octavius: *slides into a desk, trying not to be noticed, and takes out a book to read* Sunny: La la la la! Missy: Sunny's the only one doing something somewhat productive, ha ha,. xD Jazz: ((Well, I don't know about productive...)) Kittie: ((She's nutty alright. Nutty yet air headed )) Jazz: ((Yup. And Min' is just staring at her.)) Missy: ((When I say productive, I mean that she's active, unlike the other too, who are huge moeblobs.)) Jazz: ((Yeah. I know.)) Missy: ((Octavius is just hiding behind-- I mean reading a book.)) Jazz: ((Yes he is.)) Sunny: I can go supersonic! The problem's chronic! Tell me does life exist beyond it! Kittie: ((Sunny no XD. Not my favorite song)) Minerva: "I- Uh- What?" Octavius: "...I have no clue what that means..." Sunny: "When I need to sate, I just accelerate into oblivion." Octavius: "...You go do that." *returns to book* Kittie: ( ( Oh gosh, she's the type who ends up screaming the loudest part of the song.)) Minerva: "Uhhhh..." Jazz: ((Yey, screaming songs.)) Sunny: "Into-*breathes* OBLIVION!" Octavius: "Was there... meant to be a point to this, other than singing, I mean?" Minerva: "... That hurt my ears..." Kittie: ((Poor Minerva.)) Jazz: ((Darnit Sunny... I kinda feel like I'm talking about Sunnypool1 now...)) Missy: ((Ha ha, that's true.)) Kittie: ((Well, Sunny. You just screamed into someone's ear)) Missy: ((I never actually knew Sunny on the Wiki, but I follow her on DeviantArt)) Kittie: ((Yeah. She's active on the wiki a again, she just changed her name)) Jazz: ((Yeah.)) Missy: ((Yeah, but she never actually comments on pages, so I don't talk to her.)) Jazz: ((That's understandable.)) Sunny: "I won't lie!It's exciting!" Kittie: ( ( Sunny no.Quit yelling/singing XD)) Minerva: "Please stop that..." Octavius: "I'll have to agree. Please stop." Sunny: "Oh...okay!" Jazz: ((As she starts screaming another song.)) Sunny: "We're going out tonight! To kick out every light! We're going to until the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight!" Octavius: "Can we do something OTHER than this, please?" Minerva: *covers her ears* ~ Admin146 has left the chat. ~ Kittie: ((The word no is apparently Spanish to her XD)) Sunny: "What? What's wrong with my singing?" Jazz: ((Well, it's the same word in both languages.)) Minerva: "It's... Loud." Kittie: ((:P Whoops. Sorry. I couldn't spell foreign.)) Sunny: "Oh.."*and then she starts whisper-singing* Jazz: ((Oh. And congrats to Sunny for being a complete airhead.)) Octavius: "That's somewhat better." *begins doodling on a piece of paper* Minerva: *sighs* "Well, I guess this is better than before..." Sunny: "Curse you fat man!" Kittie: *don't ask how she got Sonic Jump** Octavius: "...Fat... man?" Minerva: *blink sound effect* "I don't even know..." Missy: ((NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA FAT MAAAAAN!)) Jasmin231: (( XD )) Kittie: "Yeah! Bald, annoying, fails at being evil...Y'know him!" Kittie: ((XD)) Minerva: "Uh... No?" Octavius: (To Minerva) "...Can someone explain why I'm stuck in a room with this crazy person?" Minerva: "I don't know..." Missy: ((Baldy McNosehair, Sunny. Baldy McNosehair.) Jazz: ((Egghead.)) Kittie: ((XD She might end up saying that)) Jazz: ((Yes please!)) Sunny: "Baldy McNosehair? Egghead? Robuttnik?"*confused Sunny is confused* Missy: ((Sunny's funny. Shame that the others just spend their time staring at her and no actual CP clubbing is happening.)) Octavius"Uh, no, not ringing any bells." Jazz: ((... We need to cause something.)) Minerva: "None of those sound familiar to me..." Kittie: "Oh cummon! His kids go to this school!" Minerva: "Okay?" Missy: Whoops I just CCed Jazz: ((Darnit Missy!)) Missy: ((Darn it Shadow, more like...)) Jazz: ((Yeah. He is to blame.)) Sunny: "Look!"*and cue her shoving her phone at the other with Egg man and his boss battle* Kittie: ((I thought I told him to stop that)) Missy: ((Anyway, we need an excuse for something crazy to happen, like the dinosaur in biology class...)) Jazz: ((YES. SO MUCH YES. SPAWN THE ALLOSAURUS. DISECT IT WITH KNIVES)) Missy: ((We'd need a German teacher to spawn it, though... *glances at the first German I can find, my little friend Karl*)) Jazz: ((... We do.)) Karl: "No, no, I do not vant to take any part in this, so do not bother asking." *walks away, but Missy grabs him* Missy: ((SPAWN IT, KARL, SPAWN IT!)) Sunny: "Darn it Egghead! You-you... mugger!" Kittie: ((Yes we do.)) Jazz: ((SPAWN THE ALLOSAURUS. OR YOU'LL GET POKED WITH THE STICK)) Kittie: ((We don't have the stick anymore.)) Jazz: ((I HAVE IT. I STILL HAVE IT)) Kittie: ((Oh. Shadow said he broke it)) Jazz: ((LIIIIIES *pulls out Stick of DOOOM*)) Missy: (Like the cake.) Jazz: ((Or the brownies.)) Karl: "No, don't you even dare. Do not come near me vith that stick, little girl." Jazz: ((*holds stick up* Spawn it or I will.)) Sunny: ":3" Kittie: *and now She's looking at kitten pictures*((Sunny you ditz XD)) Jazz: ((She's a big ditz.)) Karl: *sighs* "Ah, mein gute, fine..." *spawns* "I hope you haff good time." Jazz: ((Thanks! *puts stick away*)) Sunny: "N'aww!They're all so cute!And look!A kitten next to a transparent dinosaur!" Kittie: * Sunny..no* Octavius: *looks up* "Oh my gosh, what the heck is that?" Minerva: "Dinosaur. Why is there a dinosaur." Octavius: "So I see... Why is it here...?" Sunny: "*gasps*My phone's magical!" Minerva: "Uhhh.... Then get rid of it!" *starts backing up* Octavius: *teleports away* "I'll, uh, get help or... something." Sunny: "Okay!...Um,why isn't it deleting?" Minerva: "G- great... Well... W- we know what wasn't the cause..." Sunny: "My phone is lie 2:57 Missy: ((Great, how are we going to kill an allosaurus? xD)) Jazz: ((FIRE)) Kittie: ((Rocket launcher)) Missy: ((Crossbow?)) Jazz: ((ALL OF THE ABOVE)) Missy: ((And, if he'll give it to us, Jimmy Casket's knife.)) Jazz: ((The guy's nearly as attached to his knife as Jeff is.)) Sunny: "Bad dinosaur! No!" Kittie: ((Sunny. It's not a dog.)) Missy: ((Jeff's ragdoll literally has a knife attached to it. How on earth can he be more attached to it?)) Jazz: ((Exactly.)) 0 ((DARNIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY 0)) Minerva: *gulps and makes a fire ball in her hand* Octavius: *poofs back in with a crossbow* Sunny: "Sit dinosaur!" Octavius: "I have no idea how to use this thing, so I'm sorry if I kill you." *starts shooting blindly* Minerva: *throws the fireball at the Allosaurus* Kittie: *and Sunny's just scolding it*((Hang on a sec)) Jazz: ((Okay.)) Missy: AGH, Brb, I have dinner. Back in a bit. Jazz: ((Oh gods, I just realized Sunny is acting like Sally.)) Kittie: ((Back)) Jazz: ((And I can wait, Missy.)) Kittie: ((Unintentional reference!)) Jazz: ((Yeey, unintentional references.)) Kittie: ((Yay)) Jazz: ((So, uh, what do we do while we wait for Missy to be back?)) Kittie: ((Well,my sis conned me out of my food...again)) Jazz: ((Ha, that sucks. It's like Kirby.)) Kittie: ((Yay)) Jazz: ((So, should we think of a way to fix the stick situation while we wait?)) Kittie: ((Yes.)) Shadow: "Well maybe if you" Kittie: ((Hush Shadow)) Jazz: ((Ugh, not you again.)) Shadow: "Hmph" Kittie: ((Oh stop being whiny Shads.)) Shadow: "I told you not to call me that!" 3:10 Jazz: ((We don't need you here, stupid hedgehog.)) Shadow: "The same could be said-er...never mind." Jazz: ((*holds stick up threateningly*)) Kittie: ( ( D: Oh gosh that's disturbing. My sister's drawing us)) Jazz: ((Wat. Oh my gods, you're kidding me.)) Shadow: "That dumb crackship!" Kittie:((Shadow chill.)) Jazz: ((Is that what she's drawing?)) Kittie: ((She started to ship it like no tomorrow the first day so yeah. She is)) Jazz: ((Wow. Cool. Post it when it's done!)) Missy: I'm back! Don't panic, I'm here. Jazz: ((Hey, Missy!)) Shadow: "She called us cute too!" Kittie: ((I ain't cute! And Shelby won't lemme see said picture!)) Jazz: ((Wow. Why not?)) Kittie: ((She's a butthead.)) Missy: ((Hi there! Uh, did I miss anything? Other than Sunny being Sunny?)) Jazz: ((Like my brother. And you didn't miss anything. At all. The pause button was pressed.)) Missy: ((Okay, so, to quote Stuffwell "BACK TO THE ADVENTURE!")) Jazz: ((*presses play*)) Kittie: ((Yes!)) Octavius: "Is this thing dead yet?" Kittie: "No! Stop walking towards her you big lizard!" Jazz: ((Darnit my iPad just died... Well, back to Marx's theme!)) Minerva: "S- Stay back!)) Jazz: ((Oops.)) Karl: *looks up from behind the rubble, watching them fight the allosaurus* Minerva: *makes another fireball* Kittie: ((And by that, we mean the other two are fighting)) Jazz: ((SUNNY. DO SOMETHING. *Marx theme*)) ((EDIT: I've been listening to said song since 3:17 PM... Wow.)) Missy: ((Uh... use your waffle powers, Sunny!)) Jazz: ((ATTACK THE ALLOSAURUS WITH A ROCKET LAUNCHER)) Sunny: "Quit mugging that poor lady!"*said while using a waffle gun* Jazz: ((WAFFLE GUNS. YES.)) Kittie: ((All the waffle guns!)) Minerva: *is just throwing fireballs at this allosaurus now* "Wh- WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!?!" Octavius: *runs out of crossbow bolts* Oh darn it... I need something else. *grabs eight swords with his eight tentacles, because EIGHT OKAY?!* Jazz: ((Werfel gerns.)) Missy: Ermagerd, I herve a Werfel gern! Jazz: ((WAFFLESSS!!)) Sunny: "I think it died" Minerva: *blink sound effect* "Dead." Octavius: "Dead... uh, wow... That... was... unexpected." Minerva: "Well... Uh, yeah." Sunny: "Or it passed out from eating too many waffles" Minerva: "I'd say it's dead." Sunny: "YAAAAYYYY!!" Octavius: "...That was the strangest thing I've done all day." Minerva: "I think we can all agree on that..." Sunny: "Not for me! :D " Minerva: "Or not." Kittie: ((Sunny's had stranger days)) Minerva: "W- wait. What could have been stranger than this that has happened to you today?" Jazz: ((Sunny. Today. Not other days. Today.)) Sunny: "It's a long story." Kittie:((I gotta go soon)) Octavius: "I don't think you want to know, uh... whatever your name is. Actually, I just realized I don't know either of your names." Minerva: "M- Minerva... That's my name." Octavius: "Right. Minerva. Well, nice to meet you. Uh, and you... crazy waffle Sonic.exe girl... I'm Octavius." Sunny: "Me?I'm Sunny.Exe! Even though my name's supposed to be Sonia.Exe!" Kittie: ((She's a ditzy fourth wall breaker)) Jazz: ((All of the ditzy fourth wall breakers!)) Missy: (("I'm talkin' to you, audience!" *wink wink*)) Kittie: ((Yes!)) Sunny: "Hi Otto!Hi Minnie!"*nicknames!* Jazz: ((Nicknames, yeeey.)) Missy: (Otto Octavius... *snickers* Doctor Octopus.) Jazz: ((Yes. *practically dying of laughter* Just yes.)) Missy: I need to draw Octavius as Doc Ock one day. Kittie: ((Best reference ever)) Missy: Maybe later. Now I need to get going. I have GTG. Jasmin231: ((Bye, Missy.)) Octavius: "Well, nice meeting you guys. Uh, bye." Missy: Bai. Minerva: "B- bye." *waves a little* Sunny: "Bye!" Kittie: ((bye.I gotta go too)) Sunny: *waving like a madman* Jazz: ((Baaaaaiii...)) ~ MissGeek has left the chat. ~ Jazz: ((... That was fun.)) ~ ThePowerPuffKittie has left the chat. ~ Category:Blog posts